


Market Day

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Vampire!Flint Universe [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cute, Fluffy Smut, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: A year after rescuing Thomas from the Plantation and settling in Quebec together, Thomas finds himself wanting time along with John. Taking advantage of a day when James goes to town, Thomas has his way with the young curly haired man.





	Market Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Vampire!Flint Universe, the original doesn't really -have- to be read to understand this, it's mostly shameless smut. I thought I was done but then this happened, and then another one happened, so I just started a series. What follows will probably just be a series of smutty oneshots set at various points throughout the timeline. Of course now the problem becomes naming individual stories...

More than once in the year they had lived in their rather too large home in Quebec, Thomas had returned from town or looked up after a few hours engrossed in a book and gone looking for James and John, only to find them curled around each other, completely naked and fast asleep. He usually gave them in indulgent smile, sometimes tugged a blanket over them, sometimes he tugged off his shirt and crawled under the blankets with them, dropping off to sleep in a matter of minutes to the sound of their hearts beating slowly.

Today however, it was James' turn to go to town for supplies and Thomas was determined that this time it would be James walking in on him and John that evening. Not only that, but as much as Thomas loved James, he'd wanted a chance to explore John uninterrupted for weeks now. He wanted to be selfish for an afternoon, lock the two of them away from everything and take him apart piece by piece until John couldn't remember his own name.

Thomas briefly wondered if he had ever had quite so many filthy thoughts in his entire life, before shrugging it away and heading for the room near the east end of the house that John had taken for his own, where he spent days doing who knows what. He still never shared what he did, and James and Thomas had agreed to let him be until he was ready to show them. James guessed it was some kind of art, Thomas argued that it was something like writing or reading.

But none of that mattered right at that moment as Thomas rapped on the door lightly, smiling when John appeared a moment later.

“Are you in the middle of anything?” Thomas asked lightly and John shook his head, eyes curious. “Might you indulge me then?” Thomas asked, holding out a hand. John tilted his head before sliding his hand into Thomas', pulling the door shut behind him as he followed him down the hallway to the master bedroom they all shared.

“Thomas?” he asked and Thomas shushed him, drawing him close and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, bending down to make up for the height difference between them. John hummed, rising up on his toes as his arms twined around Thomas' neck, hardly hearing the door shut behind them and the lock click.

There was no point to locking the door, really, James would still be able to enter, either by breaking the lock or just coming through the window, but it suited Thomas' fantasy and sent a shiver down his spine when the bolt fell into place.

“What are you doing?” John asked, not really protesting as he drew away, lips trailing down Thomas' chin this neck and chest, collarbones exposed by the loose shirt he wore.

“I wanted you to myself,” Thomas whispered against John's ear, hands trailing down the other man's back and slipping under his shirt to splay across skin.

John pulled back and met his eyes, his face uncertain. They'd been together more times than he could count by now, but James had always been there, had always been the thing they had in common, the one that made the situation comfortable. Now John was happily confused and a little surprised.

“Me,” he said quietly, not really a question, though Thomas nodded.

“I find you intoxicating,” Thomas chuckled, drawing a curl of John's dark hair over his shoulder and holding it up, twining his fingers around it. “I'd like to take you to bed, just the two of us, and make you scream.”

John shuddered, his eyes darkening until they were almost black at Thomas' words.

“Unless you have an objection? I'll happily wait for James to-”

“Fuck no,” John said, tugging Thomas forward and kissing him deeply, rubbing his whole body against the taller man. “I'm all yours,” he whispered and Thomas grinned, sliding his hands down to grip John's ass and lifting him, ignoring John's indignant squeak as he walked to the bed and toppled them onto it in a tangle of limbs.

“God you're beautiful,” Thomas sighed as he pulled John's shirt over his head, tossing it away. “You're so young.”

“I'm not that young,” John muttered, tugging at Thomas' shirt, a wicked grin on his lips.

“Young enough,” Thomas managed as John rolled them, pulling at his trousers and sliding down the bed so he could take Thomas in his mouth and suck lightly.

“Are you really complaining?” John smirked as he pulled back briefly, waiting for Thomas to shake his head before his lips descended again, sucking Thomas' hard cock deep into his mouth, sighing at the taste as he licked gently, determined to drive the other man wild.

“Fuck you're good at that,” Thomas muttered, digging his hands in John's hair and holding tightly, pleased with the moan that quivered in John's throat when he tugged roughly.

“You talk much more than James,” John noted as he pulled off with an obscene pop, resting his chin on Thomas' hip and peering at him with mischievous eyes.

“The idea was to render you speechless, you know,” Thomas muttered, dragging John up by his hair, causing the other man to whimper slightly, his eyes rolling shut as Thomas leaned up to suck a bruise on his neck.

“I wish you luck with that,” John chuckled and Thomas growled, rolling them and pinning John's hands over his head, gripping his wrists tightly.

“Stay,” Thomas growled and John swallowed, nodding. Squeezing his wrists one more time, Thomas nudged John's head up and licked his throat, following the line down with his tongue, pausing here and there as he made his way across John's chest to suck a bruise to the surface, intent on leaving him well marked for James later.

“Mm,” John hummed, arching his back as Thomas took one nipple in his mouth and sucked harshly, biting down before soothing with his tongue, hands still holding John down as the younger man squirmed.

“I want to fuck you so hard you forget your own name,” Thomas breathed against his skin and John gasped, arching his hips and desperately seeking the friction Thomas was keeping just out of reach as he hovered above him.

“Have you thought about this a great deal then?” John asked, twisting his hands in the pillow to keep from reaching down and touching Thomas.

“You have no idea,” Thomas grinned, fingers nimbly opening John's trousers and freeing his straining cock, tugging the fabric down and off, leaving him deliciously bare to Thomas' gaze.

“Tell me,” John asked softly and Thomas glanced up to meet his eyes. His breath shuddered when he saw the curiosity, the want, and above all, the love directed at him and he smirked, leaning down to nip at John's thigh lightly.

“I want to spread you open with my tongue and my fingers, until you're moaning so loudly that they'll hear you the next property over,” Thomas said, voice husky as he trailed his lips along John's skin, followed by his hands.

“Fuck,” John moaned. “Is it a good thing I had a bath this morning then?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows wickedly and Thomas groaned, biting down on John's hip hard enough to cause the other man to gasp.

“Jesus, you've got a filthy mind, don't you?” Thomas breathed and John chuckled.

“I feel I'm a good match for yours, or do you think I missed what you and James were up to last week?”

Thomas' mind flew back to five days before so fast his head spun. He'd had James tied down to the bed begging to be fucked so loudly he wasn't surprised John had heard all the way across the house. Not dignifying that with a response, and feeling like he was losing the verbal sparring match anyway, Thomas ducked his head and sucked John into his mouth, swallowing him down as John arched, sucking roughly once before he pulled away and manhandled John onto his stomach, pulling him up onto his knees. Pulling his cheeks apart Thomas licked across his hole, not giving the other man a chance to get his bearings as he pushed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, hands on John's hips as he held him still.

“Fuck, fuck, Thomas,” John groaned, face pressed into the pillow as he scrabbled to find a grip on something, canting his hips back against Thomas' mouth.

“Is that what you want?” Thomas asked, bitting John's ass lightly. “You want me to fuck you?”

“God, yes, I love it when you fuck me,” John groaned.

“Get the oil,” Thomas instructed and John reached for it, fingers just able to close around the small bottle without pulling away from Thomas' tongue, which had returned to fucking him lightly, fingers tight enough on John's hips to bruise. He passed the bottle back to Thomas, who dripped oil over his fingers, replacing his tongue with two immediately, pressing into John quickly, drawing a loud gasp from the other man.

“You like it rough, don't you?” Thomas whispered, laying his back over John's to whisper in his ear as his fingers worked in and out. “You'd love to be in the middle while we fucked you, wouldn't you, one in this pretty little ass and one in your pretty little mouth. Would you like that?”

“Fuck, yes,” John managed, rocking back against Thomas' hand, desperate for him to be done so that he'd be stretched over Thomas' cock and fucked the way he was aching for. A moment later Thomas' fingers were gone and John groaned as the press of Thomas' cock, too much after too little preparation, but exactly what John wanted. He pushed himself up, gripping the headboard tightly as Thomas sank into him with slow shallow thrusts, pausing for a long moment before John ground his hips back and Thomas began to move fast and deep.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” John chanted with each thrust, unable to form anything more coherent as Thomas fucked him hard enough to shake the bed, slamming it loudly against the wall with each movement. John's knuckles were white where he gripped the headboard and Thomas reached forward to dig a hand in his hair, yanking hard. John practically screamed as he was slammed back on Thomas' cock, begging incoherently.

“Do you want to come?” Thomas whispered against his ear and he nodded, mouth wide as he panted, feeling the breath being pushed roughly from him with each hard thrust. “Say it, John,” Thomas said, his other hand sliding up John's spine and around his neck, gripping his throat lightly.

“Oh god,” John moaned, pressing his neck forward into Thomas' hand, crying out when Thomas tightened his hand. “Please make me come, please, Thomas.”

“You like that?” Thomas asked, the sight of John spread open over his cock and eyes closed in bliss as Thomas choked him almost too much. “You like it when I'm in control?”

John nodded with a whimper, struggling to keep himself upright on his knees as Thomas sped up even more, slamming into him harder as his hands tightened on John's hair and throat, cutting off his air and leaving him gasping for breath.

“Fuck, you're so beautiful,” Thomas breathed and John whimpered, desperate for the release he could feel hovering just out of his reach. “Come for me John, just like this, come for me,” he said and John cried out, his release slamming into him as Thomas loosened his fingers, letting the air flow back to his brain as he shook, coming over the sheets in thick spasms. Thomas groaned as John clenched down on him and he continued to slam into him roughly, fucking him through his released until Thomas stiffened, pulling himself free and gripping his cock in his hand tightly as he came over John's back and ass.

Long minutes passed in relative silence as they regained their breath and finally Thomas managed to unlock his stiff knees and retrieve a washcloth to clean them both, carefully prying John's fingers from where they were locked around the headboard, nudging the younger man down on the clean side of the bed with a soft kiss, tossing the cloth away before sliding under the covers next to him, wrapping John up in his arms.

“Mm,” John mumbled, nuzzling his head under Thomas' chin and pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

“Have a good time?” James' voice floated to them from the doorway and John turned his head to find the other man smirking at them. He grinned, burying his face in Thomas' chest with a blush as Thomas chuckled.

“I felt it was my turn to have him to myself,” he grinned, nodding at the empty space next to him and James crossed the room to sink down on the bed, brushing a gentle kiss over Thomas' lips.

“If you ever want me out of the house, just say so,” James chuckled. “I'm happy to give you your space together.”

“The same goes for the two of you,” Thomas said softly and John nodded, watching them smile at each other through heavy lids.

“Hmm,” James chuckled, before standing and rudely tugging the blankets off them, drawing a high pitched screech from John. “Come on then, I went to town for previsions while you two lazed around fucking all afternoon, I'm not putting everything away myself,” he said, taking the blanket with him as he fled the room.

“James McGraw I will kill you in your sleep!” John shouted, scrambling off the bed and chasing him down the hall. By the time Thomas had found his trousers and followed them he found James pinning John to the wall, blanked now wrapped around his waist as they kissed.

“Now who's being lazy?” Thomas asked as he passed them, reaching out to squeeze James ass and smirking at the curse that followed him down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
